This grant application requests funds to support a career development program in benign hematology clinical research at the University of Washington and affiliated Seattle institutions. It will function as a bridge for fellows between their clinical fellowship (and initial research time, generally supported by a T32 award) and the successful acquisition of a K08, K23, or equivalent award. Our goal is to be flexible and to individualize a career development plan for each scholar that consists of core clinical experiences and didactic and practical research experiences. Multidisciplinary research is encouraged and faculty in the Departments of Medicine (i.e., Divisions of Hematology, Medical Oncology, General Internal Medicine, Medical Genetics, Allergy and Infectious Diseases), Pediatrics, Laboratory Medicine, Genome Sciences, Biostatistics, and Anesthesiology are included as mentors. We anticipate funding five scholars (each for two years over the course of the five year grant cycle). We have integrated an extensive mentorship program into our K12 plan as we believe that this is a critical element to assure a scholar's successful transition from fellow to faculty. We anticipate that the scholars will progress to tenure track academic appointments at our institution or elsewhere. The broad goal of our application is to promote benign hematology clinical research, as this is an underserved field.